How can I forget
by Nofretete
Summary: The happy and clean world of the Bennett-family breakes into millions of pieces!
1. The drama begins

I don't own the Bionic Six. I was in a mood and wrote such a (sad) story so please don't hate me. I'm sur there are faults in the text because I'm still learning english at school. So I hope you'll enjoy to read my story! Please R &R. I just want to say one thing: Helen and Jack forever! I love them together! So now enjoy the story!  
  
How can I forget....................  
  
It was a rainy day in October and the Bennett family was playing volleyball in their sport-studio at home. They played over an hour until something happened. tried to get the ball but suddenly fainted and hit the ground hard. "Mom! What's up?" Bunji screamed and ran to her site as well as Eric, Meg, J.D. and Jack. "Helen? Honey? Please say something." Jack kneeled down next to his wife and held her in his arms. "Dad, what's up with Mom?" Meg asked nearly crying. Jack looked into the eyes of his daughter and answered sadly, "I don't know. But we have to take her to Prof. Sharp!" picked Helen up and they flow in the Skydancer to the secret lab of Prof. Sharp. 2 hours of waiting Sharp came out from the room where he had checked on Helen. Jack was hugging Meg cause she was crying. The others were in deep thoughts till Sharp entered the room. was the first to speak, "What's up with Mom? She will be ok, won't she?"was so much hope in his voice and Sharp closed his eyes so he mustn't see the look on their faces. he said," I'm so sorry but I can't help her," he took a deep breathe, "something is wrong with her bionic but I don't know what! At the moment she's awake but in time she will be unconsciousness again because she's very weak....", he opened his eyes and took another deep breath, "you can see her if you want?!" the family went to Helens room. As they walked in she lay in the bed and there were so much machines connected with her. Helen looked at them and smiled a little. Everybody was shocked: She was pale. Very pale! And her eyes were just half opened. They sat down next to her bed and tried to comfort her. of nowhere Helen started crying and looked into the eyes of her husband and her children and said, "I'm so scared!" took her hand and whispered, "Everything is all right, Sweetie! We will stay by your site. You'll see in 1 week you'll be swimming in the sea again." could see that he was lieing and said in a teary voice:"Maybe...if I never wake up again.....I just want to say that I love you all so much!" Her eyes slowly closed. "NOOOOO! Mom. We need you so much please don't leave us!"  
  
"How is she now Prof.?" Jack asked. were in the lab-room again and the kids had been crying. Jack wanted to cry too but he had to be strong for his children. "She's unconsciousness. But the situation isn't so good. I've phoned Dr. Charlsten. he's a friend of mine and we worked together some years ago and he knows much about bionic. He's on the way and I'm sure he can help Helen", said Sharp after he had sat down in his chair."You look tired! You should go home to rest and sleep a little. I'll phone you if something happen." kids wanted to protest but Jack got up and said, "I think you're right", he then turned to his sons and daughter "Let's go home!" "But Dad! I won't leave Mom! She needs us now! How can you leave her behind?" Bunji shouted and started crying again. under the tears he looked very angry at him and Jack knew why. "Bunji....we can do nothing for her at the moment and we are the first to know if something happened. So come home with us, son!" Jack said as they leaved the lab after saying their goodbyes to Sharp who had promised to take good care of Helen.  
  
They arrived home the kids went into their rooms and tried to sleep. Jack went into the bedroom. In the doorway he stopped and looked at the empty place were Helen always slept. that moment he fully realized that she wasn't there. 'Maybe she'll die! No!' He shook his head and went towards her site of the large bed. 'Helen won't die! I won't let her die!' In his mind he saw Helen standing there and her arms were wide open for him. He just wanted to hold her again and tell her how much he loved her. 'We hadn't spend much time together the last months.' He had been very busy with the new projects he and Sharp made. was also Sandy Miller. She's 28 and a famous scientist of the government and worked with Jack and Sharp. She always had a little crush on Jack but he always made it clear that he has a wife and children. But one night Sharp had gone to bed and just Jack and Sandy were left. It was 01:30 and Jack was really tired. "I'll go home, Sandy. See you tomorrow." "No, please wait I want to give you something very special!" he went over to her and suddenly she kissed him on the lips and her arms made their way around his neck. tried to push her away from him but she was too strong . After a minute he drew out of her arms and stumbled back and fell on the floor. "Sandy.....What have you done?...." "No, Dad! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Jack and Sandy looked at the door and there stood Bunji. He looked so angry and hurt. got up from the floor and first didn't know what to say. "Son, this wasn't that what you think...." words were just a whisper. He was still too shocked. He was dreaming. Yeah, that's it! He was just dreaming! felt two arms were wrapped around his waist and Sandy said proud of herself, "We love us so much, my Darling. Tell it it to your brat!" was too much for Bunji and he ran out of the lab. As Jack realized what happened he shouted, "No, Bunji! Please wait!" Bunji had driven home in his car. happened last night. But as he came home everybody was in bed. Helen didn't know it until the morning. Bunji. He had to talk to him! As soon as possible. How could he forget what had happened? He wanted to talk to Helen and he wanted to tell Sharp he won't work with Sandy again.He laid down on the bed and silently started to cry himself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Jack woke up and looked at his watch. It was 8.30. 'Oh my God, I've slept 7 hours!'of sudden everything hit him! `Helen is ill!' He was sad again but wanted to check on his children. They were still sleeping. Bunji's face was wet from crying. 'I've never seen him so upset.' Jack watched his adopted son for a while and then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Dad, that smells good!" Meg said as she and Eric came into the kitchen. "Thanks, Honey! How did you sleep?" twins sat down at the table and started drinking their tea. "Not so good. I've dreamed of Mom. It was at her birthday last year as we were in Spain on vacation." Eric said and looked at his hands to hide his tears, which were forming in his eyes again. this moment on, everybody was quiet and just thought until Bunji came into the room and sat down. His eyes were fixed on Jack. was getting nervous and said, "Come on! Get dressed and we will go to Helen!""Oh! Now you suddenly care about her again!" Bunji was nipping at his cup of tea as if he had said nothing but as he looked up at Jack his eyes were full of hate. Hate against his Dad! The others just stared at him. "What do you mean, Bunji? *Care about her again*?" Meg asked and went to her brother's side. Eric stood in the doorway waiting for someone to say something. eyes were wide and his skin lost his color. The world around him stopped and he only stood there and listened to his dear children. "Ask your wonderful DADDY! Then you'll know what he had done to Mom!" 


	2. suprises

Chapter 2 Here is the second chapter of my story. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. What happened to Helen is maybe a little bizzare but I had this idea and wanted to write it in the seconde chapter. I hope there aren't so much faults.   
I hope you like it! Please R&R.   


How can I forget.........?   
_Chapter 2_   
  


"Did to Mom?" the blonde girl looked at her father. J.D. walked into the kitchen and looked at his family with a confused look on his face. Nobody moved. It was silent. Suddenly Bunji jumped up from his seat and shouted at his father: "Tell them the story or I will!"   
Jack thought he was lost. The eyes of his children were burning into him. He took a deep breath and started to tell the story. "It was 2 days ago and I was working with Sandy. It was late at night and Sharp was allready in bed. Sandy said she wanted to give me something very special and suddenly she kissed me...." His voice broke down and he saw his kids from the corner of his eyes. They sat at the table and tears were in their eyes. "I-I-... Dad... I thought you love Mom!" Eric said in a low voice. "Yeah! I love her more than anything else in the world!" Jack answered quickly. "Why? I mean, how could you do this to her if you really love her?" J.D. asked with an angry voice and his brown eyes were shining under his glasses. Bunji watched the szene quietly. "Why did you betray Mom like that if you truly love her?" Meg said in a teary voice. Jack stood on the other site of the room and his eyes were filled with pain and hate. Hate against himself. All of sudden he broke down crying. "Oh my God'! I wouldn't do it! She forced me to do it! Please forgive me! I'm such a bastard!" The expresion on the faces changed. They felt pity for their father. They hadn't seen him in such a condition before. Meg walked up to her father and kneeled down beside him. "I believe you, Daddy!" She whispered also crying and wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace. The others came up to them and they all hugged each other. Just Bunji wasn't that happy with this situation. 

The car pulled up in front of the castle where the secret lab was. They walked down the huge halls of the museum and entered the secret lab. They were greeted by Prof. Sharp. He looked very happy and motioned them to follow him into a room. Inside it Helen was sitting in a chair. "MOM!" They cried and threw themselves into her arms. Jack stood next to Prof Sharp and starred at Helen. "I tried to phone you, Jack! But Helen wanted it to be a suprise." He smiled at Jack and as the kids let go of their mother Jack walked up to her. She got up and looked straight into his eyes. There was only love in her eyes. They just stood their and looked at each other. Neither of them moved an inch. "I missed you my love! So much!" Jack bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. Helen kissed back and at the same time tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. After some time, which seemed to be an eternity to them, they broke apart and wrapped their arms around each other in a thight embrace.   
"I have something important to tell you. I'm sorry for scaring you like this.....but my bionic blocked it...because Sharp hadn't built it into our bionic...." Helen was interrupted by Sharp. "I hadn't known that this was something the bionic was trying to destroy.... although it is natural." Everybody was excited what was this special thing. "So what is it, Honey?" Jack sat next to his wife on the huge couche in the living room of Prof. Sharps lab. Helen's eyes were shining with joy as she took his hands into hers "Jack, we're going to have a baby!" Jack's mouth was open and he starred at Helen as if she was a ghost. "That couldn't be... I mean...the last time we....." He couldn't believe it. "Yeah, but it's true. I'm pregnant!" Jack put his arms around her body and hugged her and said cheerfully: "Oh my God! This is like a dream!"   
After the hug she turned to her children. "You're going to have a little sister!" They jumped up from their chairs and the family hugged each other in a big family-hug. Tears of you were running down their cheeks.   
The whole Bennett-Family was home and Jack said he would take good care of his wife.They were so happy and were allready preparing a room for the the baby. They couldn't wait for the day in 3 months when the baby would finally be born.

Sharp looked at his watch. He was invited by the Bennetts for dinner. He grabbed the keys of his car and went to the door. "Good evening, Prof. Sharp ." He turned around and looked at Sandy. "Oh good evening Miss Miller. What are you doing here? I thought you have holidays for 3 weeks." First she looked on the ground but then up into the eyes of her working-partner. "Is Jack here, Prof.? I really need to talk to him." Sharp answered with a cold voice: "No, he isn't here and he wouldn't be here anymore. Because he don't want to work with you anymore after what you did to him!" Sandy was shocked and tears were forming in her green eyes. Sharp came up to her and put a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Miss Miller...." He said in a soft voice. "I know you are a nice and talentet young woman. Please, don't destroy everything for someone who didn't have the same feelings for you like you have for him." Now Sandy looked suprised. "How do you know about this with Jack?" She whispered. "Jack talked to me some days ago. He was very sad because his wife was ill, but know she's feeling better and he'll take care of her for a while." Sandy was lost. She always had little hope that Jack would love her back as much as she loves him. she still loved him deeply and would do everything to get him back.He had been hers in the night after the party 2 months ago...... "Prof. Sharp could you please tell him that I REALLY need to talk to him." Sharp closed his eyes and shook his head. "I will, Miss Miller, but I don't think he would like to talk to you again. I mean he's so happy at the moment and the event with you......." Sandy's long blond hair and her green eyes made her looking so innosent. "Then please tell him that I'm pregnant and he's the father!"   


This was it! I hope you liked it! Please mail me and tell me what you think or how i should continue.   
Thanks to all who R&R the first chapter and who read this story.   
cu   
Nofretete 


	3. the visit

Hi! It's me again! And made a decision:......You'll see it later! It has a song in it and it's very... ironic to the story .(and I don't own this song)   
Thanks for R&R! 

* * *

  


How can I forget.........?   
Chapter 3   


* * *

Sharp's mouth was opened wide as he thought about what Sandy had said some seconds ago. She was pregnant? Jack was the father?   
"That couldn't be, Miss Miller! How can you lie like that!" He shouted shocked at the young woman. She looked at him, her eyes as started to water and soon tears would fall. "But it's true! If you believe it or not it's TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Sandy grabbed his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I need to talk to him! I need him! Please!" Tears were running down her face and she dropped down on her knees. Prof. Sharp looked down at her. "No, Miss Miller! Your hurt and frustrated now. You don't know what you say. Please, go home and rest a little! It will be the best." He waited patiently for her reaction. After some time she stopped sobbing and stood up, her head hanging down. As she looked up at him, her eyes seemed to cut into him like a knife. Her hands were fists and her voice was low and dangerous. "If you don't want to tell him, I will!" With that she grabbed her bag and walked down the huge museums-hall to the door, leaving a confused Prof. Sharp behind. 

"Good to see you again, Prof. Sharp!" said Jack as both men shooke hands. Sharp smiled at his friend. "Thanks for inviting me!" Jack laughed and lead him to the dinning room. "No problem, Prof." As they walked Sharp nervously started speaking. "Jack, some minutes ago I spoke with Miss Miller...."At the sound of her name Jack's body tensed lightly and his face became serious. "What did she want?"   
Sharp took a deep breath and answered. "She said that she is pregnant of you, Jack!" Jack's eyes became wider and he got nervous and rubbed his head with his right hand. "That can't be......how can she believe something like that....." Instead of going into the dinning room they went into the house-library to talk alone. They sat down at an old table. "So, this isn't true?" Sharp asked concerned and looked at his long-time friend. Jack just closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I can't be my child! When should this had happend?"   
Sharp took of his glasses and rubbed them in his jacket. "I really don't know, but I shall tell you that she wants to talk to you. maybe..."   
He put his glasses back on. "Maybe you should call her...?" Jack's head shoot up. "What? No, I don't want to play in her game and I'm pretty sure that she's lying!" Jack said in an angry voice. Sharp nodded his head. He had the same oppinion of Sandy Miller, but he had also a bad feeling. Both men were in deep thoughts. They knew that Sandy was intelligent and clever young woman and that made her so dangerous. "Ok, Jack. But please be carefull in what you do."   
They got up from their seats. As Jack opened the door he turned again to his friend. "Please, don't tell anything to my family! I don't want them to know this, too. Eric, Meg, J.D. and Bunji all ready knew about the kiss...." Sharp was stunned. "How did they found it out?" "Bunji saw as it happened and soon he told it to the others, but they believed me that I just belong to Helen and that I love her more than anything else!" They walked to the dinning-room and Sharp looked around for anyone and than asked in a low voice. "So, Helen is the only one, who don't know about Sandy?" Jack looked like someone has beaten him and you could see the saddness in his eyes. "Yeah and she shouldn't know about it! She's so happy at the moment and we all are so excited about the birth of our baby." They heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Sharp whispered. "You can trust me, I fully understand you, Jack!"   
The twins, Eric and Meg, walked in and greeted Prof. Sharp. Jack and Sharp tried to act like nothing had happened. Soon, Bunji, J.D. and Helen entered the room. They also greeted their friend Prof. Sharp. He recorgnized that Helen had changed. She was pregnant in the 8th months and now her stomach had grown very much. The bionic had blocked the baby first and so the stomach couldn't grow, but know in some days it had grown so much. And, thank God, the baby was healthy.   
Helen was the happiest person in the world! She had a lovely husband and a huge and beautifull family around her. And now as her children were nearly grown up, she would get a baby! She couldn't be happier. She always smiled, she laughed a lot and she looked more prettier than ever before.She had Jack, her husband, her one true love! Some months ago they had hard times. Both had been working very hard and they hadn't seen each other much. They had often argued about totally silly things. But that had luckily changed now. They were lovers again. She was excited about the birth of their child and she knew that she couldn't stand it without Jack's help. She looked at him from across the table as everybody was talking and laughing. He felt her eyes on him and looked into her blue eyes. They smiled at each other and Jack's lips formed some silent words. Helen could understand them and smiled more. His lips said: I love you! 

Sandy was really angry.Why hadn't he called yet?! The conversation with Prof. Sharp was 3 weeks ago now. So why had't he phoned her yet? They think I'm naive and silly, but they should see what I can do. From one of her friends in the lab she new that Jack's wife, a woman named Helen was pregnant and that she'll give birth to the child soon. She had to do something! And she allready had a plan and it didn't matter to her that Sharp could made threw her out of the working-team. She just wanted to have Jack. They should be a real family. They would raise their child together. Sandy calmed herself down a little at this thought. She rubbed her growing stomach. "My Darling, you'll see your father soon, but first we have to conquer him!" With that she grabbed her coat and bag and ran out of her apartment. 

Helen was alone at home. The kids were at school and Jack was in the lab. First he didn't want to leave her alone, but she told him that everything was allright and that she would call him immedietly if something was wrong. After some time he left for the lab.   
Helen was in the new baby-chamber. It was a huge room with everything that the baby could need. Helen was putting some baby-clothes into the wardrobe as the doorbell rang. Who could it be? She asked herself as she walked up the front-door. 

My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why   
Got out of bed at all   
The morning rain clouds up my window   
And I can see at all   
And even if I could it'd all be grey   
But your picture on my wall   
It reminds me that it's not so bad   
It's not so bad 

"Maybe it's Jack. I'm sure he has again forgotten his keys." Helen thought and smiled. Jack had helped her so often in her life and she was sure that she couldn't live without him. The last two months of her pregnancy were so wonderful. Their love was bigger and stronger since a long time. She hoped that it would be like this forever.   
"Hello, Mrs. Bennett!" Helen was greeted by a pretty young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at Helen and smiled. Helen looked confused at her. Who is that woman? Sandy noticed the situation and said lovingly. "Oh, sorry. I'm sure you don't know me. I'm Sandy, the working-partner of your husband." Helen's face lit up and she motioned her to come in. Both women sat down in the living-room. Helen smiled at Sandy. "I'm happy that I can finally meet you. I've heard so much about your work, Sandy." Sandy still played her part perfectly. "Thank you so much, Mrs Bennett. I'm really happy to meet YOU, Jack's wife. You're really as beautiful as he always told me!" Helen blushed lightly and automaticly rubbed her round stomach. "Oh, thank you, but please call me Helen." Sandy was proud of herself. `I have her!´ She thought evily. There was silence between the two women untill Helen laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry, I've completly forgotten to ask you. Do you want something to drink?" Helen got up and went to the kitchen. "I made tea, some minutes ago! Do you want some?" Helen came back with two cups and the tea. `Now, Sandy!´ Sandy told herself. "Oh, yes, please. I think that tea is better for my baby as coffee." Helen drank a little bit of her tea and than looked at Sandy suprised. "Oh, you're really pregnant?" Sandy took her tea. "Yeah, I'm pregnant since 4 months now!" 

I drank to much last night   
Got bills to payThey'll all imply   
My head just feels in pain   
I missed the bus   
And there'll be hell today   
I'm late for work again and even if I'm there   
They'll all imply that I might not last the day   
And then you call me and it's not so bad   
It's not so bad 

Helen smiled happily. "Wow! That's funny, because I'm pregnant, too!" Sandy drank her tea before looking up at her rival. Helen saw that Sandy's look in her eyes had changed. And she had a bad feeling about it. Even if her Bionic wasn't really working at the moment, she still could feel that something would happen.   
"And do you know what, Helen? There's another suprise! Our two babies have the same father!" Now Sandy couldn't hold it back any longer and started laughing hard. But it wasn't a happy laughing! Helen felt tears comeing up in her eyes. Her hands touched her face and her stomach. The child seemed to felt that something was wrong because it started kicking against her stomach. 

And I want to thank you   
For giving me   
The best day of my life   
And oh just to be with you   
Is having   
The best day of my life 

"How-h-how can you say something like this! Jack would never do this to me!" Helen stuttered quietly. Sandy just laughed evily and her eyes wandered up and down on Helen. Tears were streaming down Helen's face. Tears of sadness and questions.   
"He would never cheat on me!" Helen could just whisper. After some time Sandy stopped laughing and said. "Do you really think you could have a man like Jack alone? Or do you really think you're THAT attractive?" Sandy stopped and started laughing again. She enjoyed that game every tear Helen cried made her more happier. She got up and walked around the room and Helen.   
"At a party 4 months ago, as you had been on a seminar for your undersea work, we , Jack and I, met at a party. We talked..." She walked around Helen like a cat. "...We laughed...." Helen sat siletly on the couch and tried not to look at Sandy. ".......We danced......."   
Now Sandy stood in front of Helen and bent down so her face nearly touched Helen's. Than she slowly said. "....and than he lead me to the bed-room of your house and than we......" Sandy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sandy's lips formed a kiss and she threw her long blond hair back. "....we loved each other slowly and passionatly till the morning light!" 

Pushed the door, I'm home at last   
And I'm soaking through and through   
Then you handed me a towel   
And all I see is you   
And even if my house falls down now   
I wouldn't have a clue   
Because you're near me 

Helen couldn't stand this anymore. She pushed Sandy away and ran to the other site of the room. Tears just ran down like waterfalls now. "That can't be! NO!!!!! You're a lier!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Helen yelled confused.   
Sandy smiled evily and turned around. "So, thanks for the tea, Helen! I really enjoyed it! Bye Bye!" She winked at Helen and than walked out of the room. Some seconds later Helen heard the front-door open and close again. Than she sank down on her knees and cried like never before. 

And I want to thank you   
For giving me   
The best day of my life   
And oh just to be with you   
Is having   
The best day of my life   
  
  
  


So I hope you like it! Aw, I hate this sandy-girlie!   
Please R&R!   
cu   
Nofretete   
  
  
  
  



	4. Don't slide

It's been a long time! But now I'll finally update the story again! Yesterday I saw "A beautiful mind" in cinema and it inspired me for this story.   
I also planned to put a song into the story again (it's again a song from Dido, because I love her songs so much) and I hope ya like it!   
Please R&R 

* * *

**How can I forget.........?**   
Chapter 4   


* * *

Helen didn't know how long she has been like this. She just wanted to cry. Cry for her, for her family, for the unborn child in her stomach.   
Slowly, she tried to calm down. `_Why? What have I done to deserve a destiny like this_?´ She thought bitterly and felt new tears building up in the corner of her eyes.For some more minutes she sat on the floor and let herself cry, before she picked herself up from the floor and tried to stand still. Her whole world was shaking.   
everything she believed in was a lie! The love of her husband was nothing else, but a big lie!   
Helen walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water into her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled sadly. "Look what this woman has done to you Helen. She had destroyed you completly." She couldn't bear looking at her face that seemed much older than ever before and left the bathroom for their bedroom. In front of the bedroom-door she stopped and leaned her forehead against the door and closed her eyes tiredly.   
`_In this room they conceived the child. They had sex and destroyed my life forever. She slept in my bed and maybe had my nightgown one and later I had it on my body again!_´ She sighed and opened the door. It was allready evening and the house got darker and darker by every minute that passed by. But Helen didn't care.   
She knew her bedroom so well that she would find everything everywhere everytime in this room.   
She carefully walked up to her side of the bed and looked at it. Pictures crossed her mind. She saw the young blond woman named Sandy laying there, naked in her husband's strong arms. They kissed each other lovingly and his lips moved down to her neck and further down to her breast. "Oh, Jack!!!!!" She moaned his name in delight over and over again as he caress her body.   
Helen's breathing became heavy and she felt the urge to threw up. Leaving the persons of her fantasy, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. 

Even on a day like this when you're crawling on the floor   
Reaching for the phone to ring anyone who knows you anymore   
It's all right to make mistakes, you're only human   
Inside everybody's hiding something 

In front of the Albert Einstein highschool:   
".... and than Mr. Parker said that he would call Mom and Dad to ask, if I could come with him to the national baseball-camp." Eric and the other Bennett kids met at the hall and together they left school. "Wow, that's fantastic, Eric! But then you maybe aren't there when our little sister is born." Meg said her twin-brother and looked up at him. "I know and it's a really difficult decision and I......" He was interrupted by J.D. and all four teens looked into the direction he motioned.   
"Hey everyone! There's Dad!" Jack waved at his children as he noticed them looking at him. "Mmmh!" Bunji just mumbled angrily and turned his head away. His sibilings looked at him strangly as they walked to their father. " What's wrong with you,Bunji? You're so strange the last weeks?" Bunji looked at his sister and smiled. "It's nothing, Meg! I'm just wondering what Dad is doing here!?"   
"Hello my Darling! How was your day at school?" Jack hugged his daughter tightly as she ran up to him. "It was great, Daddy! But what are you doing here?" She asked happily as jack greeted his sons. he turned his attention back to his daughter. His face became serious as he answered. "I'm here to talk to you!" He turned to the boys. "To all of you!" A mysterious smile was playing around Bunji's lips. 

At the Bennett house:   
The second time this day Helen washed her tears away from her burning face. She felt much better know after she had thrown up. Although she didn't know why she felt such relief. Suddenly her moves stopped abruptly as a thought crossed her mind. She let the towel she was holding slipping out of her hands and falling onto the floor as she ran into the kitchen. Arriving in the domain of her husband, because he loved cooking, she opened every cupboard nearly panicly.   
`_Where is it? Where is this damn thing!!!!!!!!!!_´ She thought frustrated and her eyes searched for the thing that could made her thought come true.   
"There it is! I finally found you!" She said proudly to herself as she held a huge knife high above her head. It lightly shone in the moonlight.   
Helen moved it back down and pressed it protectivly against her chest. She didn't seem to notice the huge cuts her hand got from the sharp knife. She silently walked through the dark rooms of her house and soon entering their bedroom once more.   
Now the two figueres of her imagination were sleeping peacefully in each others arms. Helen's head moved slowly from side to side as she appeared at the end of the bed. "They look so lucky, so peacefully and so in love....... Why? WHy? WHY!!!!!!!!!" Helen screamed as loud as she could as she slammed the knife down into one of Sandy's legs. Blood was floading out of the large wound.   
Jack and Sandy woke up and Sandy screamed in pain and fear as Helen slammed the knife into their flesh. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Helen yelled over and over again as more blood coloured the bed-sheets red. 

Staring at the same four walls, have you tried to help yourself   
The rings around your eyes they don't hide, that you need to get some rest   
It's all right to make mistakes you're only human   
Inside everybody's hiding something   
take time to catch your breath and choose your moment 

At a restaurant in town:   
Jack, J.D., Bunji, Meg and eric were siting at a round table. They got their drinks some seconds ago and now they were excited about what Jack wanted to tell them. "So what is it, Dad?" Eric asked nervously and drank a bit of his cola. Jack looked at each of his children and then back at his hands, which were laying on the table. Bunji looked at him with different eyes. He couldn't forget the picture of him and Sandy kissing. Every night he saw it in his dreams and even at day when he saw a kissing couple they changed and looked like him and Sandy. "Yeah, Dad! Is there anything else you did to Mom, or what?" Bunji asked coldly and Jack got a hurt expression on his face. The others looked back and forth between Bunji and their father. Waiting patiently for an response.   
Jack smiled lightly to cheer himself and his children up. "Ok, listen.....!" He started slowly. "Something else has happended with Sandy....."   
He was interrupted as a handy started ringing. They turned their heads and looked at it's owner. It was Dr. Maison, the doctor of Helen. he quickly answered the call and as quickly as it started it also ended like that. He grabbed his coat and his jacket and quickly payed his coffee. As he turned around at the door he recognized jack and the kids. He walked up to them.   
At the curieuse face of the doctor they could see that something was definatly wrong. "Oh, Mr. Bennett, I'm happy to meet you her. I got a call some seconds ago.   
It was from Monica, you know a friend of your wife. Helen tried to kill herself!" 

Don't slide 

* * *

Sorry, I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed reading! I changed some things in the story, but i hope ya don't mind!   
cu   
Nofretete   



	5. Confusion

I don't own the Bionic six. Just my own created caracter Sandy Miller. I don't really know yet if it's gonna have a sad or happy ending, but I promise you it'll happen A LOT of dramatic things!  
  
  
  
Meg couldn't remember one time in the past when her father was driving so fast. Her hand held onto the doorknob tightly, afraid of flying away or crashing into the front-seats at the next corner. She looked out of the window. Right behind them was Dr. Maison in his car. Nobody was saying anything. All of them were in deep thoughts and hoping that Helen wasn't hurt so badly or even dead. Meg looked at her father, who's face was concentrated on the road only. She couldn't see in his face, what he was feeling. Maybe fear? Of course he was afraid what had happened to his wife! Or guilty? He was about to tell them as they were in the restaurant some minutes ago. And why was Bunji acting so strange? He always loved his Dad, even if it wasn't his real father. But Meg also knew that Bunji had loved his "new" mother always more than his "new" father. So what did happen? Slowly their home came into the view and it's seemed to last endless long until they drove into the garage and ran into the house with Dr. Maison right behind them. Monica, Helen's best friend from college, was comeing up to them. They had never seen her like thsi before. She was shacking and her normally happy and smiling face was pale and her eyes were red from crying. "Miss Monica, where is Helen?" Dr. Maison's voice was calme but yet strict. Her lips started opening but nothing came out and tears build up in the corner of her eyes again. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "You have to listen now, Monica! Where is Helen!" She lifted her arm and her finger pointed to the bedroom of helen and jack at the end of the long coridor. All of them walked quickly into the dirction of the bedroom. Dr. Maison entered first and he stopped at the door. Jack, JD, Eric, Meg and Bunji all looked at his face. It was blanc and it took some seconds till he moved again and stormed to the bed. Fear conquered the other's hearts. What did happen? What does she look like? They slowly came near to the door and the noises of Doctor maison talking to Helen and getting things out of his bag were heard. "Helen, can you here me? Please give me a sign if you do!" Meg took Eric's hand and squezzed it tightly as she saw her Mom. She was lying in the centre of the huge bed and her whole body was covered with bright red blood. But the most terrible thing was the knife being deep in her huge stomach. As Dr. Maison noticed the whole family in the room, he turned around and said. "Please, one of you has to call the hospital now! It's serious! Hurry up!" JD, who got the most control of himself, ran out of the room into the living-room to the phone. Jack was lost. This view was the most terrible thing he had ever seen in his life. His wife seemed to be lifeless. She took her life away! She tried to leave them forever! He stepped forward and reached the bed. Dr. Maison was desperatly trying to get the blood stop floading. "Is..... is she dead?" The words were difficult to speak. Dr. Maison sighed an wanted to turn around as Helen started moaning a little and her eyes opened carefully. She blinked a few times and winced in pain as she realized what did happen. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened as if she wanted to scream, but she just whispered. "What did she do to me? What did she do?" Jack felt tears comeing to his eyes and he kneeled down next to his wife. "Who, Helen? Who did this to you?" He stroked her cheek with his fingertips and she looked at him. A hurt expression crossed her small face. "You did this Jack! You and this woman Sandy! You were lying in bed here and had sex as I walked in and you ramed that knife into me! It hurts so much.....it hurts......" her voice got quieter and she closed her eyes and fell into a coma again. Everything was quiet till they heard the siren of the ambulance.  
  
I know, it's not that long, but I'll try to write more soon! Please R&R! Cu Nofretete 


	6. Sad or happy?

Everywhere around them were people. They were talking, waiting or shouting at the nurses and doctors. Jack and his children and Monica were all sitting around a round table in the waiting room. Monica tried to comfort Meg, who was very worried about her mother. But Monica could barely hold back her own tears. The process of waiting was the most unbearable thing. They waited for the doctor to come out and tell them everything will be all right. Helen and the baby are all right and everything will go back to normal. But they knew it wouldn't.Helen had been here for now 4 houres and no one told them what happened to her or what they were doing. "Mr. Bennett?" A black skinned man came into the room with some papers under his left arm. By hearing his name, Jack jumped up from his seat and shoo the hand of the man in the white coat. "My name is Doctor Newman and I'm the one who operated your wife some minutes ago." At that moment everyone, Meg, the boys and Monica stood up and looked at the doctor closely. He nodded his head to them to greet them. "Was it that bad, Doctor?" Jack asked quietly still not believing what he heard. Dr. Newman took his glasses to read the informations on his papers. He took in a deep breath as he massaged his chin. "Yes, it was and it was very close. If she had arrived some minutes later, we wouldn't have been able to help her anymore." He looked up from his things and his eyes softened a little. "I'm sorry, but we had to get the baby." There was a long silence until he spoke again. "The baby isn't dead and the chances that it will survive are quiet good. I'm more worried about your wife. She lost much blood and is very weak." Meg threw her arms around Bunji, because both of them needed this. Bunji let his tears fall free down his face. This was all the fault of Sandy. She wanted Helen to do this to herself. Monica tried to be strong and comforted Eric and JD by laying her hands on their shoulders. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Ca-can we see Helen?" He whispered and looked away ashamed of his tears. Dr. Newman put a hand on his shoulder and answered. "Yes, you can see your wife. She's in room 432 and if you want you can see your daughter as well." Jack lifted his head as he talked of his daughter. He slowly got back control over himself. "How does it come that the baby is so weak. I mean, the birth-date is in 3 ½ weeks from now." Dr. Newman took his glasses back off and motioned jack and his family to follow him. "Jack, I'm going home now. I'm really tired and I know that you want to be alone now with Helen. Can I phone you later?" Jack smiled at Monica and gave her a hug. "Thank you for staying and helping us, Monica!" She kissed him on the cheek and gave each of the children a big hug, before leaving . "To answer your question, Mr. Bennett. Your wife had pushed the knife into her stomach and had hurt the water. The baby hadn't enough anymore and we had to get it out of her. It was too dangerous for both mother and baby. The baby's breathing is not regular as well as it's heartbeat." As they walked into Helen's room, the doctor whispered. "I'll tell a nurse to bring the baby here. I'm sure it'll help if Helen feels that her baby is all right. She'll arrive in some minutes." With that he closed the door behind him and the family was alone with Helen. She was locked to a loth scary and different machines. The beeping noises of them made the situation much mor uncomfortable than it all ready was. She looked so lost and small in the huge bed and all the electronics going in and comeing out of her whole body. Jack sat down on one side of the bed and took his wife's hand and squezzed it softly. "Helen, we are all here with you. I hope you can hear us. You got us all worried and we pray that you'll wake up soon! Please you can't leave us like this and not with such an unnecessary reason." Meg sat on the other side of the bed and ran her hand up and down her Mom's arm. Eric, JD and Bunji were standing at the end of the bed. Jack's head sank down and he laid his forehead down on Helen's hand. Slowly the door opened and a white dressed nurse walked in with a little comforting smile on her face. Behind her was a small cribe and she took it in and closed the door again. "Good evening!" She whispered and looked at everyone and at the end at Helen. A sad hint crossed her face, but their attention soon left Helen as they heard a small whimper from the cribe. The nurse's smile returned and she bent down and lifted the small 3 houres-old baby out. At this noise Jack lifted his head and looked at the small baby-girl in the nurse's arms. She went up next to Jack and put the small baby into his waiting arms. "May I introduce you to your daughter, Mr. Bennett?!" She turned to the boys and girl. "And your little sister?!" Jack watched his new baby-daughter closely. She was dressed in a white little outfit and her eyes were closed. Her small little hands were fists and she turned her head as if she didn't like this new world around her. 


End file.
